The Call
by Screaming Argonaut
Summary: After Al's body is returned to him, Ed continues to serve in the military going on a more dangerous mission every day. Ed is abducted found barely alive. Parental! Ed/Roy parental! Ed/Hughes
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

Alphonse Elric was sitting at the two bedroom apartment he shared with his older brother. His nose was buried in an alchemy book about medicinal usage. He had gotten his 10 year old body back a year ago and he had finally gotten accustomed to it. Their father had given one of his emotions to bring his son's body back. Hoenheim had lost a little bit of what made him human; his lust. Not that he really needed it. He had lost Trisha and had no plans of falling in love anytime soon. Ed claimed that all he wanted was for his brother to have his body back and now that he did, he realized he was okay with automail. After all, he could still function, so why use the energy that many people died to make? This left Al with a bit of guilt in his heart. Why shouldn't Ed have his body back too? Alphonse had since dedicated himself with trying to get his brother's limbs back. He finished the chapter he was on and was about to continue when a metal hand grabbed the tome out of his grasp.

"Hey, I was reading that, brother!" Al cried out to no avail.

"Al, it's a quarter after one. Go to bed." Ed said sternly setting the book on the shelf.

Al looked at the grandfather clock and sure enough, it was quite late. Al sighed and shuffled off to his bedroom.

Al changed into his pajamas and was about to go to bed when Edward came in. Al gave him a very boyish smile and hugged him. Oh, how he missed being able to touch Ed. The years he spent in that suit of armor left him feeling very distant from everybody. At times he carried his brother, but he couldn't feel the weight and it pained him. When Ed was injured, he felt so helpless. Since he had no sense of touch, he couldn't tell if he was being gentle enough. When he first touched his older brother, he was in a hospital bed withered away from malnutrition and barely conscious. He remembered feeling a hand on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Ed above him smiling. The first thing he felt was his brother's hand and the first thing he saw with his human eyes was his brother's smile. Alphonse strained himself to sit up so he could embrace his brother for the first time in five years. Here he was hugging Ed for the fifth time today and it felt like it was the first time all over again. Ed returned the hug and gave a gentle squeeze. He released Al and grabbed him by his shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"I just got a call from that jerk Mustang, I have to participate in a sting operation for a local gang tonight." This confused Al quite a bit.

"A gang? Why do they need a state alchemist?" Al asked cocking his head to one side.

Ed sighed deeply and gave a small chuckle. "You know, I asked Mustang the same thing. But apparently the leader has begun to dabble in alchemy and I have to be there in case he tries to use it."

Al's eyes suddenly lit up in realization. "But Ed, aren't we going to Risembul in the morning?" Ed nodded apologetically before getting an evil look in his eyes.

"Why, anxious to see your girlfriend?"

Al's face turned multiple shades of red just then and stuttered in denial.

"Don't worry little man, I'll be home in the morning, and we can still catch the 11:00 train." Al smiled and hugged Ed again before laying down on the bed. Ed closed the door after shutting off the light. He listened carefully to his brother grabbing his supplies and winced when he heard the familiar clacking of Ed's gun assembling.

_I hope he never has to use that. _Al thought to himself as sleep began to take a hold on his tired body.

Ed walked down to the parking garage under the building to his car. His key fob was ruined after dropping it in water, so he had to manually open the door. He sat down and started the engine. He was about to shift into reverse when a steel wire began choking him from behind. Every time he let out a breath, less and less came in. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw his eyes getting bloodshot. The man behind him was wearing a ski mask. All Ed could see was the attacker was a Caucasian male. He slid his steel fingers between his neck and the offending wire and pulled forward. With his flesh hand, he reached into his jacket and grabbed desperately for his gun. Unfortunately for Ed, the attacker saw this and hit him on the back of the head, hard. Then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again, I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. Do we really need to do this? If I did, I wouldn't post it on FAN FICTION.**_

Alphonse awoke feeling very refreshed. The sun was shining through the window. Al thought it odd because that didn't happen until later in the day. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost noon. Al flew off the bed and sprinted to his brother's room yelling. "Brother, you idiot, We missed our train!" Al opened his brother's door and found his bed empty. Reality was beginning to set into his sleepy mind. Al walked into the kitchen. _Maybe he finally matured and made his bed and had breakfast ready._ Al thought hopefully. But the kitchen was empty and breakfast was _not_ ready. Al saw a flash and noticed there was a message on the machine. No, not one, thirteen. Why hadn't he heard the ringing? He felt the feeling of doom set in. He reluctantly pressed the play button and the tape began rolling.

"Fullmetal goddamn it, where are you? We're in position and you're AWOL?! Get your ass in gear and let's go!" hollered Roy's voice through the tape. The machine recited the time as 2:45 AM, more than an hour after Ed had left. The rest of the messages were very alike. Except for the last one, it was for Alphonse.

"Al, its Maes, Give me a call as soon as you can…it's Ed. I…" the message stopped there. The machine recited the time as 11:17 AM. Al was about to dial Mr. Hughes' number when the phone rang in his hand. Al pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?" Al stuttered. He realized he was crying.

"Alphonse, its Roy. I'm glad I reached you. I've sent 2nd lieutenant Havoc to pick you up. Ed's been hospitalized."

Al dropped the phone and began sobbing uncontrollably. His hands were in his face and his nails cut his forehead. Between the sobs he head Mustang's voice.

"Al, don't lose it now. Ed needs you and you need to be strong. He's alive and the doctors tell me they're expecting a…a recovery. Havoc should be there soon."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Al raced to it and let Havoc in.

"Al we can't stay long, we need to go now." Havoc urged. The lieutenant had a serious look that he hadn't seen before. He also had no cigarette in his mouth. Jean grabbed the boy's hand and ran with him to the idling car out front. He and Al jumped in and the man floored it with the tires screaming for about a block.

Al had so many questions he didn't know where to start. He began twiddling his thumbs nervously. Havoc looked at the boy's face. His eyes were puffy and stained from tears. He was playing with his thumbs and looking at his feet. Havoc decided it would be best not to stress the boy more than necessary. He let off the throttle and brought the car down to a legal speed. They were silent for another minute when the eleven year-old boy broke the silence.

"Mr. Havoc, please, what happened?" His golden eyes were welling up again. Havoc brought the boy's had to his chest and began stroking his hair.

"Ed was supposed to meet Mustang downtown for a sting operation. After an hour of calling him, Roy called off the sting and began a search for him. Fuery, Fallman, Breda, Hawkeye and I were on the search party. We were in pairs and I was with Fuery. We drove down 21st avenue when we saw the back of you brother's car down an alley. I secured the scene while Cain searched the car. I told him to pop the trunk and when he did…I saw your brother unconscious in there. I called backup and he was taken to the military hospital. He was beaten up pretty good, but he's fine Al." Jean stole a glance at the boy and realized he was crying again. The man gave the boy a strong comforting squeeze and didn't let go until they arrived at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own no anime/manga series, FMA is no exception.**_

Havoc and Al sat in the car until Al could get the tears out of his system and compose himself. Havoc got out and opened the door for the boy. Al got out and shook his head, dried his eyes with his hand and led the way to the hospital entrance. Jean smiled at how professional the child looked as he walked. If the situation were any different, it would be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Al pushed both doors open and stopped five feet away from the entrance. He walked in with an adult-like persona, but upon seeing the faculty running about, shouting and talking on the telephone, he was a lost little kid. How was he supposed to find Ed in this place? He stood still with his mouth open until Havoc put his hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle push in the direction of the receptionist's desk. Al looked about half-expecting to see his brother burst from one of the doors. Havoc waited patiently for the nurse to hang up the phone. The nurse was gabbing on to someone Jean assumed was a friend because of the easy-going way she was talking. Havoc tapped the phone to get her attention and she gave him one of the nastiest glares he'd ever seen. She told her friend that she'd call her back and hung up.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked monotonously. The lieutenant was about to respond when Al cut in.

"I need to find my big brother!"

The nurse's heart melted instantly upon looking at the young boy's serious face stained with old tears. She smiled and asked for his name. Ed told her and she looked through her files, then started again. Maybe she had missed it. She looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry, young man. I have no record of an Edward Elric here."

"Are you sure miss? He's a state alchemist, maybe it's under fullmetal." Suggested the Lieutenant. She began looking again and snapped her gum when she pulled out a file.

"Yes, we have the fullmetal alchemist here, he's in room 119. However I'm sorry, visiting hours are over." She looked down at the child, she was indeed sorry.

"Come-come now miss, I'm sure we could work something out." Said a voice from behind them. Al spun around and looked up at Colonel Roy Mustang leaning on the desk with a flirtatious grin on his face. She tried not to return the smile while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I could lose my job."

"you won't. If you do, you can have Havoc's job. How does 2nd Lieutenant sound?" Roy slyly replied. She smiled and looked at the boy and the distraught Jean Havoc. She nodded towards the eleven year-old who gave her a huge grin, and brought them to the stairwell.

She led the three males up the first flight of stairs.

"We're not taking the elevator because the doctors use it and if they caught me…" the nurse trailed off.

"We understand. Thank you, Ma'am." The boy said to her causing her to stop for a moment. Was she old enough to be called _ma'am?_ She was only 26. She began climbing the stairs again and led the through the door that said 1st on it. She left them there because she had to go back. They all thanked her and started walking down the corridor. They stopped at the room labeled 119, but it was unoccupied. Al was about to cry again.

_Did he die? No, he couldn't! Jean said he was fine!_

Roy and Jean were about to list explanations to the boy when they heard a hoarse _Aru_ behind them in room 122. Al whipped around to see his older brother in a hospital bed with a casted right leg hoisted above the mattress. His face was half covered with bandages and his chest was completely covered. His automail arm was missing but his left arm appeared okay. After all, he was waving with it. Al sprinted across the hallway with the two men in tow. Al was going to hug his brother but was concerned if he would hurt him more or mess up the wrappings. Ed looked a bit confused. He was expecting the hug to come. When it didn't he saw Al looking at his bandaged body. Ed smiled and extended his arm.

"Come here, you big dope. I'm fine." Al gave Ed the embrace of his life. It did hurt a little, but he wanted Al to feel secure. When Al let go his smile faded and Ed knew what was coming.

"Ed, you big idiot! What did you do? You know Winry's gonna kill you, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**What's that? I don't own FMA? Oh, don't worry, I know.**_

Ed and Al spent about an hour talking with Al gently stroking his brother's hand with his thumb. Mustang and Havoc left a few hours ago. They were interrupted a few times by doctors and nurses, but Al was small enough to fit under Ed's bed until he/she was finished checking on his older brother. Al began asking what happened, but every time he did, Ed frowned and changed the subject. The next day came and when the first nurse came in she looked at Ed's chart to make sure she was, in fact, in the right room. Not looking up from the clipboard, she stated, "Visiting hours have started again, Major. If you'd like we can call someone-oh. Someone's already here. I'll leave you two be after I give you your medication." Ed tried to sit up but cringed when he bent his abdomen. Al's eyes widened at this.

"Brother, are you in pain?" Al gently pushed Ed back to his original position. Ed Grimaced and groaned audibly. The nurse glanced up at the two and then left for a moment. When she returned she held a syringe in her hand. The needle looked much bigger to Ed than it actually was. The solider reacted violently upon eyeing it.

"NO WAY! Nothing hurts, I swear. I feel fine!" Ed tried to get up and run, but his blinding pain plus Al's hand on his head prevented him from doing so. The nurse was becoming less and less patient with the hospital's guest.

"Sir, if you're in pain we have to give you some morphine. Pain that severe will cause more harm than good. You won't even feel it." She frowned and walked over to the bed. Al never quite understood what Ed's problem with needles was all about. He recalled Ed being the more courageous of the two when their mother took them to the checkup. He gave Ed his hand and let him squeeze it. Ed had his eyes closed tightly. He had given in, but he still didn't have to like it. A moment went by and Ed's anxiety wasn't getting any better.

"Are you gonna do it or not?!" Ed shouted at the nurse waiting for the pinch to come.

"I'm already done." She stated flatly. She grabbed a small paper cup and handed it to Al.

Ed's eyes cracked open and eyed the woman suspiciously. _No she did not, where was the horrible pain?_ She sighed and pointed at a small piece of plastic on his IV with an opening for a needle. Al cracked a smile and looked at his brother. Ed was visibly embarrassed from acting so childish from a painless procedure. Al glanced into the paper cup and saw three rather large pills.

"Please have him take these. His wounds are very susceptible for infection so it's important that he take this. Al smiled at the nurse but scowled inwardly. _There's no way brother will take these, they're much too big._ The nurse left Ed and Al alone. Ed still sported a rather obvious blush from earlier. Al set the pills on the stand next to the bed and suddenly had a realization.

"Brother?" Ed turned to look at him. "Have you called Winry?" Ed's face went from red to ghostly pale. He had done no such thing. He looked at his vacant automail socket and rubbed the spot on his forehead where Winry frequently strikes him. He was dreading this moment.

"Garfield's prosthetics." The familiar voice said through the phone. Al flinched before he began speaking.

"H-hi, Winry, its Alphonse." He could hear his voice echo through the phone and he grimaced listening to the tired sound to it.

"Al! Oh my god, how are you? We haven't talked since you got your body back!" Al sighed. At least she was in a good mood. Except now he had to ruin it.

"I'm fine, Winry, never better. I just called to tell you something…" Al trailed off trying to find the easiest way to break the news that his brother was abducted and seriously injured.

_Is he finally going to confess the huge crush he's had on me since forever?_ Winry thought to herself. She held back the chuckle and spoke again. "What is it, Al?"

Al finally decided it would be best to be honest with his childhood friend.

"It's Ed, Winry. He's in the hospital, be was hurt pretty bad." Al felt some of the emotions from the day before building up again.

"That IDIOT! What did he do this time?! I swear to god, if he messed up his automail-" she stopped talking again, the boy's words finally sinking in. Al's breathing sounded stressed and she knew he was getting upset. She finally broke the silence.

"Al, is he okay? I don't care about the automail as long as he's okay!" Al fought back the tears he felt stinging his eyes. He succeeded and smiled into the phone as if the could see him.

"Yeah, he's okay. I'll pay for a ticket for you to come up, but you're probably really busy-"

"NO! Of course not! I won't make you pay for it Al, I'm heading to the station now." Winry cut him off with all the sincerity she could muster. "I'll see you two later tonight." With that she hung up the phone. Al stared at the receiver astonished. _She must be really worried, _he mused. Al walked back into his brother's room. The payphone was right next to the room, so Ed could eavesdrop on everything that his younger brother said. Al looked at his brother and noticed that Ed looked just as confused as he did.

"What did she say, Aru?" Ed asked. Al smiled at him and shrugged.

"She's on her way. She said we'd see her tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

_**To reiterate, I make no profit off this, so no one can sue…well you can, but you'll lose.**_

At 7:42 pm, Winry Rockbell exited the train with a very sore backside. She stood in front of the station awaiting her ride to arrive. She felt awfully stupid when she spotted Col. Mustang's car sitting ten feet from her. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes without spotting him. She was wondering why he didn't try to get her attention until she saw him on his cell phone with a flirtatious grin on his face. She tapped on the window effectively getting his attention but he spent another minute on the phone saying his good-byes. Roy got out of the vehicle and put the girl's luggage in the trunk.

"I hope the train ride went well." The man said as he opened the door for her. She grinded her teeth in response so he decided to change the subject,

"Did Alphonse tell you what happened?"

"All I know is that he got hurt. I suppose he broke his automail because why else would I be here?"

Roy chuckled but stopped himself out of respect for Ed's childhood friend's emotions. The remainder of the car ride was silent. Winry tried a couple of times to ask what happened, but couldn't find the right words.

Upon arrival, Roy helped Winry bring her gear to the door but turned around to go back to his idling vehicle. Winry watched him go confused.

"Aren't you coming with?" she asked. The man continued walking but yelled that he had a date over his shoulder. _Typical_, she thought to herself. She entered the building only to be tackled by the youngest Elric brother.

"Winry, you're here! I'm so glad!" the boy shouted. The commotion was attracting attention to the two much to Winry's embarrassment. She stood and gave the boy a squeeze and followed him upstairs to Ed's room. She looked at the boy walking in front of her and noticed his slouch. _He must have been with Ed since he got hurt, _she mused. She felt pity for the kid. She cared too much to point out his odor because she was sure he hadn't bathed for two days, but boy he needed a shower. They turned the corner and heard yelling coming from Ed's room and ran in to see Major Armstrong squeezing the life out of the injured blond.

"Edward Elric, I had only just heard what happened! I am ever so relieved to see that you are alive and well! Just know that I can fill out your paperwork until you regain your dominant hand!" Winry was laughing at this until he mentioned Ed's right hand. She dropped her heavy suitcase on the ground making everyone in the room, even Alex, jump.

"What about his dominant hand?!" she demanded. Everyone in the room blanched except Ed who was too stoned from morphine to fear for his life. He gave her a lopsided smile and held up his stub and slurred, "Oh my god! It 'sploded!" He began laughing violently to this. It wasn't all that funny, but Winry supposed the drugs can make anything funny, like losing an arm. She kneeled down to look Alphonse in the eyes and gave him a kind smile.

"Sweetie, why don't you go take a quick shower while I look after your brother." She dropped down to a whisper. "I'll make sure the major doesn't do any more damage. Afterwards, We'll go back to the apartment and I'll bake a pie, how does that sound?" Al grinned broadly and raced into the bathroom.

"Unnncooool, Winry! How come I don't get no pie?" Ed whined. She smiled and promised him a few slices. The smile faded and she grabbed his arm socket and the yelling ensued.

Al never appreciated a shower more than he did at this moment. The water seemed to put his exhaustion at bay. He began to shampoo his hair when he heard Winry's shouts through the door. He chuckled to himself. How he missed those shrieks. An odd thing to miss, but it seemed to bring them together. He felt horribly embarrassed when she suggested that he take a shower. He must have really reeked. However, the promise of pie was enough for that embarrassment to subside. He dried himself off and put on some of Edward's spare clothes he brought for the all-nighter he was on his way to. They were loose on him, and the slacks were touching the floor, but at least they were clean. Al tossed the smelly laundry in the hamper and exited the bathroom to see Winry attaching the replacement arm a little more aggressively than necessary. Ed wasn't reacting as harshly as he used to. Al thought that the morphine must be working and after losing it so many times, he should be somewhat used to having the nerves connect. Al sat next to the Major and waited for Winry to finish her work. He felt guilty to be in a hurry to leave his brother, but PIE! She installed the last screw with a forceful twist and stepped back to observe her work. She was glad she had had made two arms the last time she worked on him, otherwise she'd have to work nights to complete it. Ed flexed his steel arm and waved it in front of his face. An astonished look crept across his face and he continued to wave it in front of his face.

"Wow! Winry…check this crap out! Oooohhhhh! Awesome!" Ed seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"That's…uh…great Edward." Winry sighed. She desperately wanted to know what happened to him, but she knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him today. They heard a knock at the door and Armstrong got up and let Brigadier General Hughes in.

"Yo, Ed! How ya feelin'? Oh, I see you've got your girlfriend in here again, but really Ed, it's inappropriate to let your brother watch."

The morphine took a lot away from Ed's comprehension skills, but he still understood what Maes was saying quite well.

"What? No,no,no! She's…my mechanic!" he began to stutter and his wound on his chest opened again.

Winry knew Ed was in good hands, so she packed up her things and snapped the suitcase shut. She gave Ed a peck on his forehead much to Hughes' amusement. She beckoned to Alphonse and turned to face Ed.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning with your pie Ed."

She looked up at Maes and gave him a 'take care of him' look. He nodded and whispered in her ear, "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Ed doesn't seem to remember what happened but I can tell you what we know."

She frowned and led Alphonse out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I think reading Hyperthia's "little Christmas disasters" and reading about Ed with his Flu has made me sick. Thanks, Ed. (vomits on keyboard, cleans it, and starts writing.) **_

Winry took Alphonse's coat and was about to begin baking when she heard snoring. She looked towards the direction of the sound and discovered Al had dosed off in the wooden chair he was sitting in. He looked comfortable enough; his mouth was wide open and a bit of drool formed in the left corner of his mouth. However, Winry thought it would be best if he slept in his own bed. She shook him trying to wake him, but to no avail. She sighed and lifted him by his armpits and forced him to stand. To her relief, he stood by himself, still unconscious. She led him into his room and was about to tuck him in when she realized he was still wearing Edward's clothes. _Well, that won't do._ She thought to herself and changed him into his pajamas. Once he was tucked in and happy as a clam, she busied herself with the recipe she got from Gracia. About an hour went by and she was on her second pie when there was a knock at the door. She went to it and looked through the peep-hole. What she saw was a picture of Hughes' little girl holding a rather large teddy bear.

"Isn't she just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" the voice said through the door.

She sighed audibly and replied, "Yes, yes she is," before she opened the door.

She allowed Maes to step in and he inhaled through his nose deeply. He smiled and looked at her with approval in his eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked. She smiled and nodded before he raced into the kitchen. She followed him and saw him and Al drooling before the oven.

"Oh, Al. What are you doing up?" she asked sternly. Al jumped at the voice and spun around to face her. He was very interested in what was baking in their oven and had not expected to be disturbed. He blushed before he answered her.

"I-I heard Mr. Hughes come in and I smelled something good!" His eyes turned towards the oven once again. After Winry had prepared the second pie and put it in the oven, she forced Al to go to bed once again. He reluctantly obeyed and when Maes heard the door close, his happy-go-lucky face turned stern. Winry wrapped up the first pie and had a seat in case she fainted. She knew what was coming. Maes linked his fingers and handed Winry the incident report.

Incident Report: Edward Elric, Age 16. Title: State Alchemist/Major

Lt. Col. Maes Hughes.

_Two nights ago, Colonel Mustang was expecting Edward to show up at a sting operation for a troublesome gang. When he didn't show, He tried many times to raise him on the telephone, but no one answered the landline, and he was not answering his cellular phone. After an hour of waiting and when the window of opportunity has passed, he organized a search party. Master Sergeant Fuery and Second Lieutenant Havoc were the ones who found his car. It was parked down an alley. We told his brother that he was in better shape than he actually was. We found him in the trunk, wrists and ankles tied with steel wire. He had several lacerations on his torso, a severe stab wound, and a gunshot wound to his flesh arm. The damage to his Automail arm was irreversible. An ambulance was quickly called and we obtained a search warrant to search the buildings near where the vehicle was found, but came up with nothing. To say Edward was in danger would be an understatement. He was in fact on the verge of death from blood loss. When he was stabilized, he was unconscious so we examined him more thoroughly. We are led to assume by the thin bruise around his neck, that the attacker was waiting for Elric in his vehicle behind the driver seat. Upon a thorough search of the vehicle, we found a few strands of hair obviously not belonging to him or his brother, Alphonse. We are currently running the DNA tests. Edward's personal Jericho 941 9mm pistol was nowhere to be found. The MD's told us that he suffered some internal bleeding as well. He was certain that Ed was kicked repeatedly in the stomach when he was in and out of consciousness. He also had cuts and bruises on his flesh hand which we are certain are from self defense. His boots had yellow dust on them which are being tested to see where it could have come from. There are no signs of sexual assault, but upon examination we discovered that he must have been kicked in the testicles. The extent of the damage has not yet been determined. I, Maes Hughes, will make this investigation my top priority. More details when they come. _

_Maes Hughes _

"That's all we know thus far, Miss Rockbell." Maes sighed. He was visibly exhausted. Winry offered him some coffee, but he declined. He said he had to get back to Edward before Mustang got to him and killed him. He was out the door and Winry turned around to tend to the pie. After she pulled it out and set it on a cooling rack, she turned to find the copy of the report gone. She looked into the living room to find Alphonse sobbing on the couch, the paper crumpled in his grip.

_(Damn, I suck. I, through literature, kicked Ed in the balls. He's going to hate me when he sees this)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ugh, fuck you sickness._

Hughes entered Ed's hospital room with a huge forced smile on his face. Ed saw him come in and returned the smile. It was just as insincere as the older man's. Maes could tell he was in horrible pain. He was sweating and his hands were under the sheets tying to relax the pain in his nether regions away. The older man's smile vanished and he pulled up a steel chair to the boy's bed before seating himself. He pulled out a pen and a notepad and began questioning him.

"Hey Edo, the nurse will be in here soon with some pain pills, but before I lose you to the drugs, I need to ask you what happened, okay?" The boy nodded and gave another insincere smirk. Hughes clicked the pen and asked his first question.

"I know this is a pretty vague question, but what happened to you?" Ed sighed before he answered.

Edward's POV:

I was in the parking garage at our apartment and when I started the engine, someone started choking me from behind. I saw him in the mirror, but all I could tell that he was white…and quite strong. I tried to shoot him, but he must have knocked me out because everything went black. When I came to, I was tied to a chair and felt horrible pain from my automail arm. Or at least, what was left of it. It looked like it was cut with a chainsaw. The nerves were still connected so I felt _everything._ I didn't see anyone so I tried to free myself from the chair when someone stuck a knife into the damaged part of my automail. The guy wore brass knuckles and hit me in the head. If it weren't for the pain, I could have passed out again. He pulled the knife out and I took a better look at my surroundings. It looked like a run down garage. There were obsolete tools on the walls, and the only thing new in there was my car. I couldn't see how many people were in there, but I heard talking. I heard a total of three different ones. I saw my keys hanging from the ignition. I had a means of escape. The garage door was worn so I could easily plow through it. Much to my surprise, my ropes were cut. I wasted no time with curiosity, I bolted for my ride and when I reached it, I pulled the handle, but only the driver door was unlocked. _Too slow._ I heard a shot and I saw my blood splatter on the window. Someone grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. God, this guy was huge. He kicked me in the…he kicked me really hard. And he kept kicking and kicking. The pain was too much, I passed out again. When I woke up, a thin guy was looking me in the face.

"Ah, you're awake! I really am sorry about my associates; they can be a bit rough." I looked at my left shoulder and saw they pulled the bullet out and tied a part of my shirt around it. I doubled over from the pain in my crotch.

"Kicked in the jewels, were ya? I've warned Kurt many times about that. He just doesn't seem to get it." The thin guy stood straight and shot who I can assume was Kurt, in the head. He holstered his weapon and after telling his 'associates' to clean up the mess, he pulled up a chair and sat down looking me in the face once again.

"Now, I assume you have no idea who I am, but since I know who you are, and since I've put you through so much hell already, my name is Vladimir Yoki. Oh, yes. It's coming back to you now, is it not? You humiliated my weakling of a father and effectively ruined my life. It's actually going much better now. You see, I'm the leader of the most feared gang in Central. Do you think I'd actually be so stupid as to let the military find out where we were doing some 'business'? I'll bet anything that idiot Mustang is still waiting to pounce on our humble little group." He let out a sick chuckle. He clapped his hands and transmuted a jagged knife out of the concrete floor. I saw that the palms of his hands were tattooed with transmutation circles. He cut off my shirt and cut me chest a few times. Not too deep but enough to cover me in my own blood. He stepped back to observe his work. He smiled and punched me in the face several times. I spat a few teeth at his face. He spat and wiped the blood from his face.

"Leave us…NOW!" he screamed at his men. They left with haste and closed the door behind them. Yoki brought the blade to my forehead and cut along my hairline.

"You really have pretty hair; you know that, don't you? I would take immense pleasure in scalping you." The blood was getting in my eyes and I closed them waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. I wiped my eyes on my shoulder and opened them to see him wheeling a television over to where I sat. He turned it on and what I saw will haunt me forever. I saw Al sleeping in his bed, in total bliss. I saw a man dressed in black standing over him injecting my baby brother with something.

"What are you doing, you sick fuck?" I screamed at him. Yoki chuckled and pointed at the syringe on the screen.

"That there is a sedative. Your brother won't wake for a while. Whatever that man does to him, he will remain blissfully ignorant to. WHATEVER he does." He added with a sick smile. I flinched, finally realizing that this was a live image. I knew that if Yoki should just say the word, He would kill my brother…or…

"That man is the one who got you in your car. He's also an accused sex offender. When I say accused, I mean he is very good at keeping children's mouths shut." I looked at the screen and saw the stranger stroking my brother's hair. I launched myself at the creep, bringing my chair with me. Before I landed, a pillar Yoki transmuted hit me in the chest hard. There I was, completely helpless to save my brother or myself. I decided violence wasn't going to get me far in this situation. So I chose a diplomatic approach.

"Yoki, you're a skilled alchemist, I'll give you that. Why didn't you try out of a state alchemy certification? Your father's mistakes wouldn't hold you back." He got uncomfortably close to me and yelled in my ear.

"Don't you dare patronize me you little shit! Of course he couldn't hold me back! He is a weak old man! I am the future. I have real power here. Power _he _had to _bribe_ his way into. Let me show you what real power is!" he grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Robbie, stand by." The sound could be heard through the TV, the man on the screen clicked the radio twice signaling that he understood. He pulled out my gun and cocked it next to Al's head. I knew that I had lost.

"Please," I begged. "Please leave him be. I'll do what you want." I started to tear up. I held them back. I wasn't going to give this sick fuck the satisfaction. Yoki grinned and spoke into the radio again.

"Stand down, Rob. I'll grab you some ice for your blue balls." The man on the TV groaned and grabbed the camera so I could see him leave the apartment. The connection was lost when he went into the stairwell. I looked at Yoki with suspicious eyes and he seemed to know what I was thinking because he answered my suspicions.

"He won't go back; he isn't that stupid to disobey me." I relaxed and let him pull me and my chair upright.

"However, if you try to run again, I'll let him go back and do whatever he likes to that little brother of yours." I looked him in the eyes. I saw seriousness in them. I lowered my gaze and nodded slowly. He backed my car up so that I was looking at the taillights. He popped the trunk and got out. He cut my bindings and told me to get in. I silently obeyed. He slammed the door shut and exited the garage. I looked through a gap in the trunk lid and saw the name of the shop; Kirchner and sons auto body. About ten minutes later, I felt the car stop and a moment later, the trunk opened. Yoki told me to get out, and when I started to obey, he stabbed me in the stomach. I fell back in the trunk and the last thing I saw before the lid shut again was his sick, sick smile. Then my vision blurred into blackness.

Normal POV

Hughes stopped writing and looked up to see the injured lad sobbing uncontrollably. He set the pad on the stand and sat on the bed next to him, pulling Ed into his arms. Hughes stroked his hair and saw the scar on his forehead. After Ed was over his self pity, he pushed the man he considered a father away gently. Maes stood up and circled Yoki's name and called in a nurse to give the boy some drugs so he could sleep. Before he left, he turned to face Edward and gave him the most sincere smile he could muster.

"I'm going to the apartment now to take Al and Winry into protective custody. Yoki is as good as caught."


	8. Chapter 8

Winry and Alphonse spent the better part of an hour consoling each other. Al had tried to reread the document Hughes brought over, but Winry tore it up before he could read it and start sobbing again. They just held each other and cried until their eyes were sore.

"Al sweetie, your brother's fine now. He's just fine. He's safe. You and I have to be strong for him, okay?" She kissed him on the forehead and stroked his head until he fell asleep. They were lying on the couch and as long as he didn't try to cop a feel in his sleep, she was fine with it. They napped for a good hour before a knock woke her from the slumber she didn't realize she was participating in. She gently lifted Al off her and went to answer the door. She opened the door but left the chain attached so she could see into the hallway. Mr. Hughes looked troubled to say the least. She unlatched the chain and granted the man entry. He didn't say anything but instead walked briskly into Al's room. He stood to the right of the mattress and lifted the sheets looking for something.

"What's going on, Mr. Hughes?" the girl asked worriedly from the entrance. He sighed in relief after looking at the boy's sheets and turned to face her.

"You and Alphonse are in protective custody as of right now. We don't have the time for questions now, Miss Rockbell. Please wake Al up and pack some things. The car is waiting out front." She nodded and walked into the living room and tried to awaken the sleeping child. Maes decided to speed up the process by packing some of the boy's clothes while he was in there. After he was finished, he scribbled something on his notepad as the girl walked in. She hefted her duffel bag onto the bed and nodded her head signifying that she and Al were ready to leave.

On the way to the car Hughes accidentally dropped his notepad while readjusting the two bags around his neck. Al noticed and stopped to pick it up. Being the nice kid that he was, he was about to hand it back to the man, but Winry snatched it from him. She put her finger to her lips silencing the boy. She quietly flipped to the most recent page and what she saw scribbled there almost made her scream.

16:17 hours: Searched Alphonse's room, no signs of sexual assault.

She snapped the book shut and slipped it back into the man's coat pocket hoping he wouldn't feel it. He slowed his pace a bit, but quickly sped up again. They reached the vehicle and Jean Havoc stepped on his cigarette and helped Hughes load the luggage in the car. Al got into the car first and before Winry could follow him, Hughes slammed the door and gave the girl the fiercest look she had ever seen.

"What did you read?" he growled. The guilt hit her like a ton a bricks, but she stood her ground. She didn't want any more secrets kept from her.

"I only read the last part. What the _hell_ did that mean Mr. Hughes?" He frowned and ripped the door open jerking his head in the direction on the car. She got in and closed it firmly shut. Maes rode shotgun and Havoc drove away. The car was a limousine so there was glass between the driver and the rear passengers. Havoc looked over at the older man who was sporting the first scowl he had ever seen on the poor guy's face. Hughes saw him staring so he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"She read my note about searching Al's room." His scowl only deepened at this. Jean tensed up and nearly forgot about the red light he was about to run. He glanced back at Hughes before he broke the silence.

"Well, what was on the note?…did you…find anything?" He looked at Al through the rear-view mirror.

"No, nothing. Thank god." Hughes' scowl faded but a gentle frown remained. He leaned back letting his head sink into the headrest. The remainder of the ride was spent in silence.

They pulled up to the military dorms where Alphonse and Winry were meant to stay but Maes decided that they would be even safer with him and his family. Winry knocked on the glass to get his attention. Havoc rolled it down and Hughes spoke without turning his head. "You're going to stay at my place. You'll be safe there. Besides, I'm sure you would like to speak with me." She didn't reply but sat back down next to a refreshingly optimistic young boy. He couldn't hide his smile if he had a bag over his head.

"This is great! I haven't seen Gracia or Elysia since I got my body back!" Winry touched his shoulder and smiled at him. He was practically bouncing in his seat. When the Limo finally pulled up to the modest Hughes family home, Al wasted no time in unbuckling himself and racing onto the lawn. Jean helped Hughes with the luggage and brought it up to the guest rooms. He was about to depart when Maes grabbed him shoulder, preventing him from doing so.

"Havoc, you want a beer?"

"Hughes, I would love a beer."

Havoc excused himself to shut off the idling car out front as Maes began the game of find the beer in the crowded fridge. After coming across a couple of Bud Lights, he sat down and offered a chair to Havoc once he returned. Havoc could only watch in astonishment as the older man downed the bottle in less than two minutes. He skillfully tossed the empty bottle into the recycling basket behind him. Jean flinched when he heard the glass break. Their eyes met before Maes simply said, "Something stronger." He got up and pulled an old bottle of scotch and a shot glass. He looked at the glass and quickly replaced it with a larger one. He sat down and poured himself a glass and stared out the window at Al and his daughter playing in his front yard. Havoc nursed his beer and watched the kids play as well. Hughes downed the first glass and poured his second. Instead of drinking it, he played with the floating ice with his finger.

"There are so many things wrong with this world, Jean. Ed and Al are my sons. We're not connected by blood, but I love those boys just as if they were. I keep replaying the events of today in my mind, but the outcome is always different. What if I found something sick in his room today? What if I got there and _that man_ had already hurt Al and Winry? What if she read all of my notes, and not just the last one?" He stopped to take the first sip of his drink as Havoc took the last sip of his. The blond set down his bottle and sat back.

"Want another?" Maes offered. But the younger man shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta drive. You go ahead." Havoc took out a cigarette and was about to light it when he caught up with himself.

Maes chuckled. "Go ahead. I need one myself, my first in over five years." He took one of Jean's and lit up and took a huge drag. Havoc followed suit and aimed his exhale above him. Maes smiled and pointed at the cloud.

"This is why I liked smoking. The smoke seems almost cleansing, doesn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ed woke up with a start. He was sweating through the thin cloth his gown was made of. That damn television screen kept haunting his dreams. He tried to sit up, but he agitated his stab wound. He slumped back onto his pile of pillows and hit the incline button on the side of the sick bed. The bed rose slowly and he was able to adjust himself so he didn't mess up the stitches. He glanced at the wall clock observing that it was a quarter to nine. He smiled because he knew soon Al and Winry were coming with his beloved _pie._ The door opened and a doctor he hadn't met yet entered. He wore the traditional white coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. He smiled and felt Ed's head for a minute. His hand lingered a bit longer than Ed would have liked. The doctor walked back to the door and shut it and, much to Ed's discomfort latched it. The doctor strode to the machines and pulled the plug on the machine that monitored his vitals. The man walked back and Ed noticed something he hadn't before. His nametag said

A. Wilkes-M.D. Ed knew that doctor well and this guy certainly was not him. He desperately reached his left hand over to where the nurse call button was but the wires seemed to tangle him. He leaned away from the man with his eyes wide.

"Who are you? I know you're not Wilkes." His gaze landed on the man's right hand. He spotted the beginning of a tattoo that must have led up his entire arm. It all came back to him then. He saw the tattoo on the hands of the guy who strangled him in the car, and it was also the hand that kept stroking Al's head on that god-damned television screen.

"You son of a bit-" was all he could say before the hand seized his throat. Ed was lifted off the bed and his wounds seemed to catch on fire. He tried to scream but all that came out was a strangled growl. He watched the man's face in horror as a grin crept its way across the attacker's face. His grip tightened and Ed felt his own hands weaken while they were grabbing the man's arm. He knew he didn't have long so he tried one last option. He released his hold on the guy's arm and clapped his hands and touched the wall behind him. A pole emerged quickly and struck the assailant in the ribs. Ed toppled to the floor head-first after he was released. His lungs burned as he tried to get much needed oxygen back into them. The attacker experienced a much quicker recovery and grabbed Ed again by the neck but this time with a weaker grip. Ed was weighing his options again when he heard the door knob wiggle. He heard Roy Mustang's voice echo through it.

"Nurse, why is this door locked?" The knob tried to turn again and Roy spoke louder through the door.

"Fullmetal, I swear to god, if you're fucking with the doctors again…" Ed kicked the man who he now remembered being called 'Robbie' in the groin with his automail foot. As the grip released, he took a huge gasp of air, and cried out. "Roy! Help me!"

Roy Mustang was busy trying to get through the door that Fullmetal seemed to have locked to avoid treatment. This punk was going to be the death of him, or the death of himself at this rate. He leaned close to the door and shouted through it.

"Fullmetal, I swear to god, if you're fucking with the doctors again…" he was cut off when he heard a yelp and a crash. "What the hell…?" he whispered to himself. Then he heard an uncharacteristically frightened Ed cry out to him. "Roy, Help me!" Roy understood at once the severity of the situation. He was sent there by Maes to pick him up and take him into protective custody at Roy's residence. There was a hospital bed set up and a nurse stationed there. All he needed now was the patient. He was too late, someone was already there attacking his subordinate. He couldn't very well go in there snapping his gloves. The room had pure oxygen being pumped into Ed's nose and he could risk burning Ed along with the attacker. His gun might have the same effect, he wasn't sure; he had never fired a gun where there was pure oxygen present. He was weighing his choices when he felt Hawkeye shove him out of the way and kick the door down. He only saw her in the doorway as she pulled out a rather large combat knife and threw it into the room. He heard a window shatter and she cursed before she charged into the room, this time, gun drawn. Roy sprinted in after and saw her at the window firing at the fleeing man. He also saw Ed lying partially under the bed face down. He knelt down and turned him over. His nose was bleeding and he had bruises around his neck. He put his face next to the boy's and felt for respiration. He wasn't breathing. He felt for a pulse finding a weak one, but a pulse nonetheless. He tilted his head back and blew a rescue breath into him. He was about to do 30 compressions when the kid started coughing. Roy smiled and brought his head to his chest. He patted the boy's back letting him cough. "There we are. You're okay." He looked back at Riza who only shook her head.

_He got away,_ he thought. He shouted for the nurses to return now that the danger was gone. They lifted Ed onto the bed and checked his vitals. The real Dr. Wilkes entered without his coat on. He sported a shiner and a swollen lip. Mustang explained what happened to the doctor and he sighed once he was sure Ed was stable. The doctor smiled and turned back to Roy.

"I really appreciate you saving my patient, but visiting hours are over I'm afraid." Roy returned the smile and handed the man a manila folder. The elderly doctor read it once and closed it, pointing it at Roy accusingly.

"These are discharge papers. Elric is not well enough to be discharged. You cannot seriously expect me to sign these." Roy rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"He will be staying in protective custody at my house ten blocks from here. I have the necessary equipment and we have hired a nurse to stand by. You have to understand that he is not safe here alone." He reasoned. The old doctor looked at the broken window and the kicked in door. He opened the folder and clicked open his pen. He glanced up and spoke before he signed.

"I'm signing this on one condition; every day I'll be stopping by to check on him." Roy nodded and he signed his name on the document.


	10. Chapter 10

_Poor guy. The World will be a humorless place without him. Viva la Conan!_

Mustang let the nurses wheel Ed out to Hawkeye's car. He and Riza were following out of earshot while they discussed what just happened.

"I couldn't see what happened, Lieutenant. Did you get him?" Roy asked eyes not leaving the nurse's back. The lieutenant paused, while she thought up the best way to put it.

"My knife got him in the thigh. As soon as he knew he was in trouble, he threw himself through the window and despite having a blade in him, he fled through the trees so I couldn't get a clear shot at him." She looked down, ashamed that she failed to apprehend Edward's attacker. Roy touched her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"He couldn't have gotten far. My men are sweeping the woods as we speak. We'll get him." She returned the smile and quickened her pace to catch up the grumpy boy.

"Really, I don't need a damn wheelchair! I'm not a cripple!" Ed shouted at the nurse pushing him and not caring that there were other handicapped people around him.

"Sir, you need to relax. There is nothing I can do, hospital rules. We'll only do this as far as the car, and then you're free from the confines of this diabolical machine." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ed was having none of it. He kept trying to get up but her hand patiently pushed him back down. They exited the automated doors and Riza trotted in front opening the rear passenger door. As soon as they got close to the vehicle, Ed almost dove into it, slamming the door shut.

"Edward, stop that, you'll open your stitches!" Hawkeye scolded. She let out a sigh and thanked the nurse before dragging the Colonel away from her and starting her car. The nurse tapped on the window and handed Roy her number when he opened it.

"What's that?" Ed asked, hoping it wasn't about him. Roy opened the note displaying the telephone number and lightly tapped Ed in the forehead with it. Roy was surprised when Ed didn't call him a pervert but just said, "Nice." Ed smiled at him before turning his head to watch the world go by. _Hmm. Maybe he's matured a bit and I just haven't noticed._ Roy mused. He watched the boy for a minute taking in his appearance. His hair was in a simple ponytail and his head was against the window. He had grown up quite a bit since Mustang first met him five or six years ago. He was taller, his muscles showed through his thin shirt he was wearing, and when he swallowed, and his Adam's apple was very prominent. He still had a little bit of a baby face, but that would be gone very soon. He'll be recognized as an adult very soon, and his youth wouldn't keep him from combat much longer. Roy quickly looked away when Ed turned his head to face him.

"Where are we going?" he asked, not noticing his superior's staring.

"To my house, it's close to the hospital, and there are always military personnel to guard the place until you recover." Roy braced himself for the imminent hissy fit, but it never came. He glanced at the teen to see him nod his head in acknowledgment before looking back at the window. It was quiet for a moment before Ed spoke again.

"I need a replacement gun."

Hawkeye whipped around in her seat after those words exited Edward's mouth. She and the Colonel shared a look before the car hopped the curb. She corrected before she hit the streetlamp and then stopped the car. She turned again and looked Ed in the face.

"What makes you say that Edward?" Her face was stern. She didn't like that Ed had a gun before the incident, and now he says he needs another one? She remembered when his issue arrived at the office and she had to teach him to use it. For the first ten minutes, all he would do is look at it intently. When he tried on his holster, he had bit of trouble balancing with the extra weight on his right side. It showed through his red coat, so he transmuted it into a shoulder holster. Riza could tell that he hated it from the get-go. But he never voiced any complaints. She assumed that he realized that having a weapon was typical of a solider. She glanced over at her superior who wore a similar expression. He broke the tension much to everyone's gratitude.

"Fullmetal, I can assure you that you are more than secure at my residence. I will stay there and do my work at home until you're better." Ed looked at him with no anger, just a bit of annoyance.

"I was more than secure at the hospital wasn't I?" Ed wasn't blaming Roy, but it got the point across. "I know there will be security there, but I need a gun to be comfortable. I appreciate your kindness, but if I don't get a gun from one of you, I'll get one anyway." Hawkeye didn't say anything, but she turned around and accelerated towards the Colonel's home.

Hawkeye pulled up in front of the Colonel's house and opened the door to let the men out. Ed got out first and stood a few feet away observing his new home for a few weeks. Mustang stood up and watched him for a moment. Hawkeye saluted her superior and was about to get back in the vehicle when Ed's voice stopped her. He had turned around and looked at them seriously. "How about that gun?"

Roy sighed deeply and gestured to the blonde teenager. "Give him a damn gun, Riza."

She grunted as she reached behind her and produced a Polish Makarov P-64. She handed it to the boy handle first, and he took it without hesitation. She closed her eyes for a moment while she spoke. "It's a bit different from your gun, do you know-" she was interrupted by clicking. She saw him skillfully unload the gun and remove the round from the chamber. He put the magazine back in and turned the safety on. She watched Ed and the Colonel walk into the house. She got into her car and she cursed herself when she watched Ed holster the weapon in his belt behind him.

(AN: I know what you fangirls are thinking, but no. This will not turn into a Yaoi of any kind. Bummer, dude.)


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm going to go ahead and revise chapter 11. You have no say in the matter, I'm afraid. It sucked._

"I thought Alphonse would be here." Ed stated grumpily as he stirred the bubbling substance Roy couldn't quite identify. Sure, his fridge was fairly sparse, as were his cabinets, but Ed could have at least ordered out, or something. Roy slouched in his chair and replied without raising his head.

"We were going to house Alphonse and Miss Rockbell in the military dorms, but you know Hughes, he would have none of that. Until we find a replacement residence for you two, you will be bouncing around quite a bit." Ed looked at his superior and frowned. Mustang noticed and nodded his head. "Perhaps we could visit for a while." He got up and dialed his telephone. It rang twice before Hughes answered.

"Hughes."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh. How did Ed take the news that he'd be living with you?"

"Better than I thought. Maybe we underestimate him."

"Maybe we do. Whadja need?"

"Once you have your guests settled in, would it be okay if Ed and I popped over to visit?"

"Of course! You haven't seen Elysia in a few weeks, so it works out just fine!"

"Um…yes. How about after dinner?"

"Sure, Roy. See you then!"

Roy hung up the phone and reclaimed his chair to find a bowl of something in front of him. Roy grimaced, wishing there was a sandwich shop nearby. He glanced up at Ed, who was cleaning up the mess he'd made. While Ed's back was turned, he took a hesitant sip. His eyes widened and he dropped his spoon loudly. Ed turned, curious. He took his seat and took a sip of his own food.

"Don't like it? Sorry, I've never been the best cook." He apologized.

"No Ed, don't be ridiculous! It tastes fantastic!" As to emphasize his point, he began shoveling very enthusiastically. Ed blushed; people didn't compliment him too often. Ed noticed the 'Murse,' as Ed liked to call him, leaning through the doorway trying to smell the stew. Ed smiled and invited him to sit with a wave. He sat down without hesitation and helped himself. They talked for a while, or at least Ed and the orderly did. The Colonel was much too focused on the quite tasty stew.

They had all finished their second, or in Mustang's case, third helping before sitting back in their chairs. Ed was pleased with himself and let his shirt rise up, exposing his stomach. Roy frowned sadly when he saw the ugly stitching in the boy's torso. Ed became self-conscious when he felt Mustang's stare and let his shirt fall back down. Ed grabbed the bowls and stood up. The murse stood to help as well but sprung into action when Ed collapsed. The bowls shattered on the tile and he gripped his torso painfully. He had ripped open the wound on his stomach when he stood. A crimson stripe formed on his white shirt. The two men dragged him into the living room and laid him on the couch. The orderly ripped off Ed's shirt and went to work patching him up again. Roy paced across the room, feeling utterly useless in this situation. The pain had knocked the blond out cold and he was bleeding on his leather couch. The man finished working on Ed and injected him with a bit of morphine.

After a few uneasy minutes, Ed began to stir. The two men rushed over to him and Roy shook his shoulder gently. Ed groaned, seemingly annoyed at being awakened. The orderly smiled and looked at the Colonel. "He's coming around!" Not a second after he said that, a fast popping noise filled their ears. They ducked as bullets splintered the wood of Roy's house. Roy pulled Ed off the couch and onto the floor with them. The murse flipped the coffee table on its side and shielded Edward and himself behind it. Roy ran for the door after he heard a car departing. He made it outside just as the car disappeared around the corner. He cursed to himself and went back inside. It wasn't safe here anymore.

He saw the orderly rummaging through his bag before producing a small pistol. He walked back to the living room and only saw Ed's feet sticking out from behind the coffee table. He approached slowly and before he even saw Ed's face, he was looking down the barrel of his gun. His military instincts kicked in as he swiftly disarmed the boy before he could fire. Ed leapt back and tripped over the couch. _Apparently, he was expecting someone else._ Roy mused. He knelt down and carefully inspected Ed for any wounds. He was shaking in fright. Roy took Ed's chin and forced him to look him in the face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly. Ed's eyes wavered before he shook his head. Mustang sighed and coerced the injured solider back on the couch. Ed bit his flesh fist. Their gaze met once more before Ed broke the connection again.

"I almost killed you…" Ed whispered. Roy now understood why he was so hysterical. He wasn't afraid for his life, he felt guilty for being so trigger-happy. Roy shook his head and laughed.

"Well, that would be a humiliating end for Colonel Roy Mustang, now wouldn't it? Being shot by his subordinate. You have to be careful, Ed. You know that no one will believe you killed me accidentally." He joked. Ed looked up at him, and started laughing. They heard rapid footsteps upstairs and then down the steps. The young man ran in holstering his weapon. "The house is clear, sir. Was Edward injured?" he asked, observing his patient.

"No, just a bit shaken up." Roy replied. Ed leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. "I'm fine! Don't you have some 'murse' stuff to do, or something?" The man sighed. "Sir, please don't call me a 'murse,' it's quite degrading." Ed chuckled and stood.

"Well, what would you like me to call you, then?" he extended his right hand to shake.

"You strike me as an informal man, sir. If you'd like, you can call me Corporal Francis Wagner. Otherwise, my friends just call me Frank." He returned the gesture, smiling.

Ed cracked an evil smile. "Frank, eh? An awfully masculine name for a nurse, don't you think?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh, crap. Has it really been that long? Sorry, y'all. Just been busy with a job transition. I made it a long one to make up for it. R&R please! _

The three men hastily packed their belongings. Frank the Murse would appear outside the downstairs windows as he patrolled the perimeter while Roy and Ed packed. Roy dialed his friend's phone. The line rang four times before the answering machine picked up. He waited impatiently while the pre-recorded message with Elysia's mumbled greeted him. Once the machine beeped, Roy cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Maes, its Roy. I don't know where you are, but listen carefully. If you're hearing this, that means you're home and that everyone there is in danger. I'm sending Havoc and Hawkeye by to lockdown the house, but meet me at 'the place.' Don't tell anyone where you're going, not even my crew…" Roy hesitated, but he thought he had said enough. He thought about what he had said after he put the receiver down. _Why can't Hughes tell Havoc and Hawkeye? I trust both of them with my life. Maybe that's the problem; how the hell did they know where I live? Or for that matter, how did they know Fullmetal would be here? It couldn't have been luck. It would seem we have a rat on our hands. _Not a second after he set the phone back on the cradle, it rang. To say the Colonel was startled would be an understatement. He about shit his pants. That ring had never been that loud! He raced back to it and answered it. "This is Mustang."

"ROY! What the hell? I come back from dinner with my family and the lovebirds and someone shot up my house!" A tsunami of relief rolled over Roy at that. As he feared, the shooters went after Hughes too, but no one was home.

"I know Hughes, they stopped by here too, everyone's fine. It probably wouldn't be best if we stopped by tonight. Load everybody in your car and meet me at the place. Don't tell anyone where you're going. I have to go, we're leaving and I have to notify Ed's doctor." Roy hung up the phone just after he heard Al shout in horror, "We're not lovebirds!" Roy tapped the receiver and listened for the dial tone. He glanced at Doctor Wilkes' card as he dialed his number. He told the trust-worthy doc where they would be and hung up just as Ed walked into the kitchen. "I guess I'm ready." The young adult went outside and Mustang was about to follow him but he stopped to help himself to a Tupperware container of Ed's stew.

The car ride was a bumpy one to say the least. Roy glanced back at the poor kid in the back seat. Every bump he went over on the dirt road sent a stab of pain through the boy's wounds. The Colonel slowed down so he could see some of the road's inconsistencies and avoid them. To distract Ed from his obvious pain, Roy tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Fullmetal, It seems to me that your little brother has himself a little crush on Miss Rockbell." Ed let out a pained chuckle.

"Oh god, you have no idea. It's so painfully obvious! He doesn't remember much about the time we spent on the road, but he remembers her. I'm trying to find the best time to give him 'the talk.' He's only eleven though."

"Wait a second. He doesn't know what sex is yet? Jesus, Ed. You don't want him to go to high school ignorant, do you?"

"No! It's just that he's been given a second chance at a happy childhood, and I don't want to ruin it. Also it's awkward as all hell! If there was any time I'd want Hoenheim to be around, it'd be now."

"Come on, Ed. When did _you_ learn about…that?"

Ed hesitated for a moment. "I was ten, I suppose. I also had to learn from granny Pinako. Needless to say I wasn't all that eager to have sex after hearing her talk about it. Oh, how those mental images haunted me." Ed laughed out loud, lightening the mood for everyone in the car. Edward hadn't laughed like that for a while and it was good to hear. After all, laughter is the best medicine, is it not? Roy decided to join in on the fun.

"Well Fullmetal, if it'd be that awkward for you, I could teach him everything that I know! Who better than someone who's had experience?" At this, Ed laughed harder, causing Roy to frown a little. "What's so funny?"

"Are you kidding? Al would be better off if I left him a set of hardcore porn under his pillow!" The laughing subsided as he saw Mustang looking very serious. "Oh, come on. Don't get pissy-"

"Everyone shut up. This car has been tailing us for the last ten minutes." Ed and Frank turned around in their seats to see that there was, indeed, a strange car following them at a distance. Ed turned to face forward again. "Is it Hughes?" Roy shook his head.

"It's my business to know what everyone drives. Maes drives a station wagon, and it's red; ruling out a military car." Ed tensed in his seat. "So what are we gonna do?" Roy flicked off the headlights and simply said to hang on. Frank tightened Ed's seatbelt before Roy accelerated. After they cleared the top of a hill, Roy turned into a driveway and killed the engine. All three were turned facing the rear window. About twenty seconds went by before the red car rolled by slowly. The lighting outside made it impossible to see anything but a silhouette inside. The car accelerated away and then it was gone, leaving a cloud of dust behind it. Roy let out a heavy sigh and took off his gloves.

"Was it the guys who shot at us?" Ed asked nervously. Roy started the engine and backed out of the driveway. "We need to get off this road."

Roy took a back-road leading to his special place. The speed was considerably slower, but the bumps were terrible. Ed grew tired of voicing his complaints and tried to sleep. This effort became futile as the condition of the path worsened. He must have dosed off at some point because he was shaken awake by Roy. "Wake up, squirt. We're here." Roy parked about six-hundred yards from the property he owned under a fake name. He had his gloves back on and Frank had his weapon drawn. "Hey." Ed whispered to his superior. "My gun." Roy groaned and rubbed his face. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"It's different this time. I'm not high on pain killers."

"Why do you need it now?"

"That red car is there." Ed pointed at the small cabin where, sure enough, a red Ford Taurus was sitting next to it. Roy cursed under his breath and shoved the small nine-millimeter in Ed's hands. Ed pulled back the slide and inspected the chamber. It slid back into place and he nodded to the other men. They advanced on the cabin out of sight in case the driver was still in the car. They were at the clearing of Roy's cabin when they heard another car approaching. Roy took a look at it and hissed at Frank, "It's Hughes, stop him quick!" Frank dashed off towards the cover-blowing wagon and waved his arms. Ed and Roy surveyed the scene in front of them. Ed elbowed Roy in the arm.

"Someone's in the car. I think he's sleeping."

"I see him. Stay close and watch the house."

They crouched as they closed in on the car. Roy got next to the driver's door and ripped it open, pulling the driver out. Ed dashed over and pointed his gun at the driver.

"Ah! Son of a bitch! Get off me, Mustang!" Dr. Alan Wilkes growled.

All nine individuals were in the cramped living room of Mustang's Cabin. Dr. Wilkes was pulling bits of gravel from the side of his face with a less-than-peachy look on his face. "Yeah, Yeah, I get it Colonel. You thought I was someone else, blah, blah, blah. But the question remains, how are you feeling Edward?" Ed cocked his head to one side. "Fine, I suppose." Wilkes gave Ed an 'uh-huh, _sure_,' look. He stood up and led the injured blond into the master bedroom. The doctor locked the door behind him.

"Alright, Ed. Now that no one else can hear, how are you _really_ feeling?" Ed's shoulders dropped and the complaining ensued.

"I feel like complete and utter shit, doc. If I take any pills, I lose focus and then I'm vulnerable. I have a major fucking headache, and my balls are _killing_ me!" Ed sat on the bed, and accidentally sat on himself. As to prove his point, he doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. Wilkes helped him up and laid him on the bed.

"Ed…I have to check." Ed knew exactly what he meant and crossed his legs as an act of defiance. The doctor flicked Ed on the forehead and growled at him.

"Are you going to make me get the stirrups out of my car, or are you going to take it like a man?" Ed groaned and undid the belt on his pants. He shut his eyes tight as he felt the doctor touch him.

"Alright, turn your head and cough…good, now the other way…well, good news Mr. Elric; there are going to be more little Elrics running about. The pain will subside in time, just no more kicks in the dick." Edward frowned deeply at this before hastily hiking up his pants. Doctor Wilkes examined the stitching and Ed's forehead before he allowed his patient to go. Ed was buttoning up his shirt as he walked into the kitchen that was occupied by only one other person, Frank. His back was to Ed as he spoke into the telephone.

"How is she? Can I talk to her? Please, as an act of faith….Hi, honey. I love you so much. Has he hurt you? What about April? Good. I'll come for you soon, okay? I love you so much…….alright, you bastard. You need to promise me that after this is done, you'll leave us alone forever, alright?... Fine; 642 Maple Wood Trail. No more of this drive-by bullshit. Tell your thugs to be men about it. NO! You leave the boy out of this. It's Ed that you want. Don't you dare touch his brother! Good. Goodbye, you sick little fuck." Frank slammed the phone back on the receiver and turned to face Ed, who had heard everything.


	13. Chapter 13

"You son of a bitch!" Edward roared before he gave Frank the Murse a punch in the face. Frank didn't put up a fight as he allowed himself to be thrown against the wall by his patient. He only tried to explain.

"Please…you don't understand-" was all he got out before Ed shouted again.

"Shut up! I understand plenty. You sold us out. That's all I need to know. I could give a shit about what happens to me, but as soon as you put Al in danger you crossed the fuckin' line!" Ed threw Frank to the linoleum floor and kicked him a couple of times before pulling cocking his gun.

"Fullmetal! What the hell are you doing?" Mustang's voice reverberated in the small room creating a stop in time of sorts. Ed gazed down the barrel of his pistol and saw Frank's face at the end. He could see fear in his eyes, but nowhere else. Either he wanted to look brave as he died, or he had nothing to lose. The gun trembled in his hands before he let it fall to his hip.

"He sold us out. I heard him give someone this address. I think I can assume it was Yoki." Mustang's eyes opened wider, but his indifferent face remained so.

"Wagner, you had best start talking before I let Fullmetal do what he wants to do to you." Frank looked back at Ed, who still wore a glare the likes of which he had never seen. He sighed and stood up. He was about to grab a kitchen stool when Ed put a bullet in it.

"You don't get to sit," was all Ed had to say to him. His gun was now smoking and once again pointed at Frank's head. Frank let his shoulders sag and mumbled something like, "I had to do it; you don't understand." Mustang put his right glove on and softly said,

"Wrong answer." Frank knew he wasn't getting his point across so he got to the point.

"Yoki has my wife and daughter!" He cried in agony. Mustang lowered his hand and wore a look that resembled sympathy. Ed however, kept his gun pointed between Frank's eyes.

"How long were you giving that little shit information? Was it you at the hospital? The drive-by? Did you tell them where to find Al and me when it first happened?!" Ed pointed downward and shot Frank's foot. Frank yelped in pain and fell to the floor grasping his profusely bleeding foot. Mustang stepped forward but stopped when Ed pointed the gun at him.

"Nobody move! I'm going to kill this bastard!" The gun returned to its original target and Ed cocked the hammer back.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you threatened a superior officer if you just _relax_ Edward. If what you said is true, we still have plenty of time before they show up. If his family actually is being held captive, Francis might know where they are…_do _you know?" Mustang turned his attention to Wagner, who only nodded through his hisses of pain.

Ed clicked the de-cock switch on the weapon and with a grunt shoved in back in its holster. He turned on his heels and walked into the living room. A second after he did, Dr. Wilkes poked his head in and saw the scene before him. He hurried to Frank's aid as Mustang questioned him without mercy.

Ed walked outside and stood on the porch. He subconsciously splintered the railing with his automail fist. He stood there for a while, stewing in his anger and frustration, until he heard someone join him on the porch. He turned to see his younger brother hesitantly inch closer to him.

"Are you okay, brother? Mr. Hughes made us hide when we heard gunshots." Al looked about ready to cry from all the recent stress. Ed sat down in the bench swing and held his little brother close to him.

"It's okay, it was an accident." He said softly as he stroked his brother's head. Al knew better though.

"You're lying. I heard you yell that you were gonna kill Frank. Did he…did he call you short?" Al asked, slightly amused.

"I'm not short! I grew a lot since we got you back. I'm five foot, nine now!" countered the elder brother. Al started laughing but when he opened his eyes, he saw Ed's serious expression and silenced himself.

"Frank…did something very stupid. He sold us out and I shot him in the foot. I was so angry because he put you in danger, and I don't think I can forgive him for that. But he did it out of love for his family. If he didn't do it, they might hurt them. I shouldn't be so mad, because if it was you, I would have done the same." Al punched him in the arm playfully.

"You'd better not, I can handle myself!"

Ed started laughing, but stopped when the memory of that creep standing over his brother stroking his hair crossed his mind. He could never tell Al about that. It would ruin any sense of security he might have had before. As far as Al knew, he was never in harm's way throughout this entire event. Ed aimed to keep it that way.

Mustang let Dr. Wilkes finish patching up Wagner. The bullet just grazed the side of his foot so he will be able to walk again in about an hour. Either Ed had intentionally given Frank a superficial wound, or Frank was very lucky. Mustang dialed Hawkeye's personal telephone.

"Hello?" the tired voice drawled through the other end.

"Hawkeye, its Mustang."

"Oh…What is it sir, it's very early…"

"Wake up Havoc, grab any and all weapons you can fit in your car, and get your asses up here…We're at the place. Double time, lieutenant!"

"Yes, Sir!" the line was cut at that. He could always depend on that woman.

"Colonel Mustang, Sir?" Wagner's voice echoed through the hallway. He was using a crutch and he hobbled closer to where Roy was.

"What is it, Corporal? I'm quite busy cleaning up the mess you made." Roy replied nastily. His patience was very limited with this man.

"I can help you."


	14. Chapter 14

"What could you possibly help me with, after the cluster-fuck you've caused?" Roy sneered. He was furious beyond words. He was about ready to burn the man until all that was left were some smoldering shoes. Wagner could sense the anger, causing him to shift his weight awkwardly. He stammered as he spoke.

"I-I mean I can call him back…Tell him we're moving somewhere else. He'd believe me, and we could jump him! But you have to promise me something." He ventured boldly.

"What favor do you think I owe you?" Mustang scoffed, "You endangered EVERYONE in this cabin! I could burn you to a crisp for the crime of conspiracy to murder a state alchemist!"

"You need to promise me that you'll help me protect my family! I wouldn't have helped this sick bastard if he didn't have a gun to the heads of my wife and daughter!" He cried. Roy felt a bit of sympathy for the nurse; enough so, that he would play along.

"Well, tell me what you know, and I'll see what I can do." Frank punched an impressive hole in the wall.

"That's not good enough!" He was trembling in a mixture of anger and worry. His fist was still in the hole he put in Roy's wall. Roy walked over to the man, helped him pull his fist from the wall, and looked him in the face.

"Francis. I promise you, I will find your family, but you have to meet me half-way," he reasoned. Francis sighed and rubbed his hand.

"I know where they are. They're in a warehouse on the corner of Stellman Avenue and Friedman Boulevard. Yoki told me that if he sees me or any military personnel, my family is dead. They're armed to the teeth and I don't know how to get in!" he wailed. He became angry when Roy smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling at? I don't know what you plan to do, because that warehouse is a fucking fortress!"

"I know just the guy." Roy said simply. He turned on his heels and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the receiver and dialed 2nd lieutenant Havoc.

"Havoc." A voice echoed through the phone.

"Havoc, let Hawkeye bring the weapons. I have a more interesting assignment for you." Roy chirped almost excitedly.

"Lay it on me, boss." Roy was pleased that his subordinate was so eager for some action.

"Get Armstrong and go to the warehouse on Stellman and Friedman. Two civilians are being held hostage by very dangerous, well-armed men. Use the major as a distraction and get them out. Do it now, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir!" the line clicked and Havoc was on the move. Roy placed the receiver down and walked into the hallway where the nurse still stood.

"Taken care of, Corporal. Make the call." Wagner nodded slowly with a small smile and raced into the kitchen. He reluctantly called Yoki. The line rang four times before the little shit answered.

"Wagner, I swear to god, this had better be good news. I was going out the door to kill the fullmetal alchemist." Wagner gulped. Yoki was going to kill Ed himself? Scary.

"Um…I have news. Everyone became nervous and they're moving out. I don't know where yet, but I'll call you again as soon as we're there. Please don't hurt them!" He begged. Yoki laughed at the other end.

"If you waste any more of my time, I can make no guarantees." Yoki hung up before Frank could protest. He fell to his knees, ignoring the sharp pain in his foot. He sobbed uncontrollably.

"Fullmetal, we're moving out." Mustang stated. Ed glared at him and gestured towards the sleeping boy next to him. Mustang hushed himself and got closer to Ed's ear.

"Wagner called Yoki back and told him we were leaving and he didn't know where we were going. So we have some time. Havoc is going to get Frank's wife and little girl out before we sweep in…How long has he been out?" he pointed at a sleeping Alphonse.

Ed cocked his head to one side before realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh, about an hour…do we have to wake him up?" Roy nodded sadly and Ed shook Al's shoulder. "Hey buddy, time to get up."

Al blinked a few times before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Roy smiled at the adorable sight of the corduroy lines on his face from how hard his face was pressed against Ed's shirt. Al looked confused. He had forgotten that he fell asleep while talking to Ed. He felt a bit embarrassed that he fell asleep and woke up to Ed and Roy looking down at him. He looked away from them to rub his eyes more. Ed couldn't wait to finally get the poor kid back home, where he felt safe. Ed broke from this thought when the boy spoke, still a bit groggy.

"Whazz going on, brother? I was having an awesome dream." Ed smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Was it about Winry?" Al's cheeks turned very red. Apparently, Ed was spot on. Mustang heard what Ed said and joined Ed in a good chuckle. Al demanded that they stop teasing him. Ed smacked his brother on the back and led him to their room to repack their things.

Everyone had packed their things and Maes was about to bring his family and Winry to a hotel. They had tried to get Al to go with them, but the boy refused. He insisted that Ed would be safer with him around. The group discussed this and came to the conclusion that it was only okay if he stayed with Doctor Wilkes and if shots are fired, he was to hide under the seat of his car. Al agreed, but insisted that no one is to die. Winry didn't like this idea in the slightest and burst into tears when she heard that Al was staying with the others. She held him for the longest time before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alphonse Elric, if anything happens, you are to hide at once. Do you understand?" The boy nodded. "Not good enough. repeat it back to me, Al!"

"I promise, Win." He smiled his best smile and kissed her on the cheek in goodbye. As soon as he did, Hughes took a picture. Al was flustered by this and Winry could only laugh. She got into the car and watched the brothers as Maes started the engine. As soon as they turned the corner, Hughes stopped the car. She looked at the driver and saw his kind smile.

"You want to stay with them, don't you?" Her puzzled look only lasted for a second before the look changed into one of determination. She nodded sharply and Maes threw the car in reverse. Hughes shoved a revolver in her hands and wished her good luck. She got out and shoved the weapon in her tool belt. The group looked a bit confused as she approached and her ride drove away.

"I'm going with you."


End file.
